


Keeping Quiet

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling, M/M, Slumberparties, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuma & Astral host a slumber-party in their home; inviting Kaito, Haruto, Ryouga and not exactly Orbital-7 but he came along anyway. (To be the T.V., of course.) Tickling & cuddling ensue! And then a bit of morning fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> *Astral/Kaito centric, very fluffy, with exceedingly fluffy Yuuma/Ryouga on the side ~  
> Takes places a bit after the ending of ZeXal

         Yuma’s knee bounced furiously in anticipation as he sat impatiently on the living room couch, a grand smile plastered on his face - with his hands folded tightly to his stomach, he stared up at the clock with his shiny carmine eyes. Astral stood to the side of him, arms crossed and eyes closed - lax as he waited with his partner patiently for their guests to arrive. His eyes flicked open to glance at the clock, which read 7:58 p.m.  
          _“Any moment now, they should be arriving…”_  Astral observed, he then looked to the floor in front of the couch. It had a comforter spread across it with two additional large blankets on top of it as well as five fluffy, decorated pillows leaning against the couch. He then looked to the coffee table that was right of the palette, which supported five mugs filled with what he recalled Yuma describing as, _‘hot cocoa with marshmallows.’_ Next to these mugs sat a tray of food, which contained snacks such as a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and a bowl of caramel candy. _“Whatever a slumber party is, it should prove interesting, given these items...”_ Astral concluded to himself, then looked down to Yuma with his heterochromic irises, a faint smile tugging at his light teal lips.  
         Just then, a soft knock had Yuma practically flying out of his seat, jumping to the door, which startled the spiritual entity - but really he wasn’t surprised, this _was_ Yuma after all. The door opened to reveal Ryouga, Kaito and Haruto - with Orbital 7 following close behind the small boy.  
         “You guys made it! I was waiting an eternity, I swear!” Yuma chimed, simply ecstatic as he stepped aside to allow his friends (who were clad in pajamas) room to enter his small, cozy home. It was actually peacefully quiet, with Akari and his grandmother gone for the weekend.  
         Ryouga scoffed, a small smile adorning his features as he entered first. “You exaggerate the smallest things, as always… as expected of Tsukumo Yuma.”  
         “Oi! What’s that supposed to mean!” Yuma pouted, a good-natured fist raised at the older boy while a muted red hue gradually filled his cheeks. Astral watched these silly interactions from the couch where he had continued to float, arms crossed. Kaito, followed by Haruto, who was followed by Orbital 7 soon entered the room as well, Orbital taking the liberty of shutting the door and locking it behind them all.  
         “Nothing bad, so don’t think too hard on it. Anyway… let’s get that movie started, I haven't watched Indiana Jones in ages.” Ryouga said, taking a seat on the couch in the dimly-lit room.  
         “I haven’t either, and Haruto’s never seen it.” Kaito joined in, sitting on the palette on the floor, Haruto joining him at the far right corner. Being the eldest (not counting Astral), Kaito initially wanted to decline Yuma’s slumber party invite… but how could he say no to the way Haruto gasped when he mentioned it, an angelic smile spreading across his face? - He couldn’t. In the end he decided to tag along. Plus, hanging out with friends (albeit they were all younger than him... excluding Astral) wasn’t a bad idea, after all that had transpired. What does age matter when you’ve died for one another at one point, forging strong relationships along the way?  
         “Right! Here, I’ve got the movie…” Yuma exclaimed, jumping to the couch, “Ah, it was right here, um…” he mumbled, scanning the couch frantically.  
         “Yuma,” Astral called, tapping the young boy’s slender shoulder. “You set it on that pillow, remember?” he pointed to the middle pillow, where the DVD case laid.  
         “Ohh! Yeah, thank you.” Yuma grabbed the case, before making his way to Orbital, who stood next to the Tenjo brothers. “Your old system can play movies, right?”  
         “Of course! Kaito-sama has built me to be the perfect -”  
         “Ah yes, blah blah blah, the perfect nanny robot - I know. Now play this movie!” Yuma gave a cheeky smile, it displaying all the pleases he didn’t feel like whining out.  
         “K-Kaito-sama--” Orbital looked to his master for orders, and in return he was rewarded with a small nod. “Do as he asks, Orbital.”  
         “A-As you wish!” The robot sputtered, receiving the disc that Yuma had begun to wave in front of him. In no time Orbital 7 had transformed himself into a large, flat screen T.V., setting himself in front of the blanket palette on the floor.  
         “Nii-san, what is Indiana Jones about?”  
         “Hmm… well, there was a man named Indiana Jones who…”  
         As Kaito began to explain the movie they’d all be watching together to his little brother, Yuma sat in the middle on the blankets, looking up to Ryouga with hot cocoa in hand as trailers began to show before the main menu screen.  
         “Ryouga, aren’t you going to sit down here with us?” The younger questioned, sipping marshmallows from his cocoa. Astral took this moment to lower himself beside Yuma, to the right of him being Kaito and Haruto.  
         “Oh, uh. Yeah, I guess.” Ryouga mumbled, slumping down the couch to sit to Yuma’s left. He reached over and turned the lamp off, so now the room was only illuminated by Orbital 7’s screen and Astral’s natural dim body light. Yuma handed Ryouga a mug of hot cocoa, which said boy took gratefully.  
         “What’s in this?”  
         “Just hot cocoa and marshmallows. You don’t like it?”  
         “No, it’s fine. Just play the movie already.” The purple haired boy said, scooting closer to Yuma without acknowledging it himself. The younger boy smiled, his eyes staying on Ryouga a moment longer before he looked to Orbital, “Oi, robot, play the movie!” he beamed.  
         “A-as you say!” Orbital affirmed, and thus the movie begun. Seating arrangements were as follows: Kaito was to the far right of the palette, Haruto in his lap against his chest, Astral sat to their left of them, and to the left of Astral sat Yuma, who sat to the right of Ryouga. Kaito took a mug of hot chocolate for himself and one for Haruto, as well as a mug for his brother to pass to Astral.  
         “Thank you, Haruto.” Astral gave a small smile, taking the warm mug into hand. The young boy smiled as well, and he hesitantly took the spirit’s arm in his and pulled him closer, inevitably making him scoot closer to Kaito in consequence. Astral let out a short gasp at the interaction, but found himself smiling nonetheless as Kaito refused to meet his eyes, his ears blushing. Meanwhile, Yuma was completely oblivious to this - his thoughts concentrated on the movie for the moment, as he gulped down the contents of his mug.  
         Ryouga’s vision was set on the screen as well, although his navy blue eyes flicked back to glance at Yuma from time to time. The simple white t-shirt with red short sleeves that the boy wore clung loosely to his frame, his light grey sweat pants riding up his legs. Ryouga cleared his throat, “Hey, Yuma,” he nudged him, “Pass me some cookies.” he asked, not wanting to get up and get in the way of the others' view.  
         “Whaaa? No way, the movie just started. I don’t want to miss it.”  
         “...Please?”  
         “...” Yuma seemed to consider it, before a small shade of red tinted his cheeks. “Fine...” He muttered, before leaning over Astral’s thighs to reach for the plate, which his tanned fingertips barely brushed against. He groaned, hand waving and arm stretching to reach the plate. After a few seconds of futile struggle, he ceased his antics when Astral’s luminous hand reached over his own and grabbed the plate of cookies, Yuma sat up before taking the plate offered by his partner. “Thanks!” He whispered with a grin before turning to Ryouga, “Here.”  
         “Thank you, I didn’t mean the whole plate, but this’ll do.” The older boy said in a hushed tone as the movie progressed, taking the plate.  
         “Hey, don’t eat ‘em all..! I made those myself!”  
         “We’ll see.” Ryouga smirked, navy eyes locked on Yuma’s carmine ones, he ate two cookies at once.  
         Yuma squinted, eyes challenging. “K-kattobingu da,” he growled playfully, “...ore!!” quickly, he went for the plate, right arm aiming for it. But before he could even hope to clutch one of those sweet chocolate chip cookies, Ryouga simply lifted his arm above him, his long sleeved crimson shirt riding up his hips as he made the plate out of reach for the boy. Yuma whined helplessly, falling onto Ryouga’s lap, defeated.  
         “Ryougaaa..!” He pouted, said boy still holding the plate high with a grin on his face.  
         “Ah-ah, if you want any of these cookies you’re going to have to take them from me.” Ryouga said, taking one from the plate and eating it. “Mmm, soft and warm, and all mine.” he teased, Yuma looked up to him, puppy eyes activated. Then - Ryouga watched as Yuma’s face turned from begging to complete mischievousness. At this, his smirk began to falter, crumbling away by the millisecond. _“Just what is he planning-!!”_  
         Before Ryouga could react, Yuma’s sun-kissed hands were snaking up his thighs, fingers wiggling as he began to _tickle him._ Ryouga was so surprised at Yuma’s unanticipated actions, he squeaked uncharacteristically, hand that held the plate of cookies wavering. “Yu-Yuma! Ahh- ahahahahaha!” Ryouga tried to keep his voice down, laughing as Yuma’s hands ascended his thighs and went up his hips, to his ribs. Yuma laughed himself, humored by Ryouga’s outbursts.  


* * *

  
  
         While this took place, Kaito, Haruto, and Astral’s eyes were glued to Orbital 7’s screen, enjoying the movie. Kaito’s arms were wrapped around his little brother's waist, holding him close to his chest on his lap, with his hands folded against his small tummy. Haruto’s right hand rested on his older brother’s warm hands, while his left arm was wrapped around Astral’s right, holding him close to himself and Kaito. It was a very comfortable position, the fluffy pillows supporting the older boys’ backs with the blankets covering their legs.  
         Astral, despite being as perceptive as he was, did not take notice of Kaito’s stone blue eyes glancing to him every so often, a muted blush permanent on his features - which intensified every time Astral shifted his seating. At one moment, Kaito stared longer than he had intended, and the spirit took notice this time. He turned to the young adult, his heterochromic gaze piercing Kaito’s poker face, Kaito’s light blue eyes widening as he had been caught.  
         “Did you need something, Kaito?” Came Astral’s soft, whispery voice.  
         Kaito’s heartbeat suddenly skyrocketed, and he felt stunned in place, continuing to keep eye contact with the luminous astral being that sat so closely beside him, their sides pressed together. His face, however, remained unchanged, as expressionless and cold as usual. “No… it’s nothing, sorry for distracting you.” He whispered, his gaze finally breaking to look down. Astral continued to stare at the blond, not wholly convinced by his words - and a humored smile threatened to curve his light teal lips.  
         “Mm.” Astral hummed dismissively, turning to set his gaze back on the movie, he couldn’t help the smile that dawned on him, though. _“Observation # _ _ : It seems Kaito is fond of me tonight.”_  
         After some time, Astral began to crave a caramel candy. He also thought this would be the perfect excuse to tease Kaito, make him ever less-composed - he had learned after his long journey on Earth that teasing these boys proved very entertaining. So, with his right hand he leaned for the bowl, making sure as not to disturb Haruto below him - who was watching the movie intently - so that he was now chest-to-chest with the young adult. He barely held back a satisfied smile when he felt Kaito’s heart beat thump against his chest, and after taking hold of the bowl of candy he sat back against the couch, shoulder-to-shoulder with Kaito once more.  
         From his peripheral vision, Astral could see the pink glow that had dusted Kaito’s cheeks - not to mention he could still feel his heartbeat hammering away in his chest (as he was rather sensitive to such things.) He popped a caramel into his mouth after unraveling it in satisfaction, but unsurprisingly, Haruto noticed this. It was as if the little boy had memorized the exact sound of the caramel’s wrapper - which would honestly make a lot of sense. Astral unwrapped another, and looked to Haruto, who was looking at him, goldenrod eyes sparkling. The spiritual entity wordlessly offered the small candy, to which Haruto smiled tenderly at before opening his mouth. Astral smiled before putting it into Haruto’s mouth, pushing it past his soft lips with a finger slowly, said lips brushing against his fingertip.  
         Kaito witnessed these interactions, and he felt something stir within him, which wasn’t entirely unpleasant - before long he was relieved of his daze when he saw Haruto tap Astral’s arm to get his attention, then Astral leaned down - and his brother whispered something into his glowing ear. They shared an unreadable gaze a moment after, before the spirit’s eyes turned to Kaito’s stone blue ones. Astral then looked back to Haruto with a smile Kaito couldn’t quite read and nodded. He felt his little brother move, standing up.  
         “Haruto..?” Kaito asked, in genuine confusion as to what had just transpired.  
         “Nii-san, I want to sit on both your and Astral’s lap... may I?” Haruto asked in a hushed tone, batting his eyelashes at his brother innocently. Kaito’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he agreed regardless. “If that is what you’d prefer, I wouldn’t mind.”  
         Haruto smiled, “Astral, Nii-san, put your arms around each other so they won’t get in the way.”  
         “Oh- okay...”  
         Never had Haruto seen his older brother so _flushed_.  
         “Good thinking, Haruto.” Astral said, wrapping his right arm around Kaito, then Kaito wrapped his left arm around Astral. Now that they were so close together, Astral could definitely confirm that Kaito’s heart was racing, and he could see just how much blood had rushed to the man’s cheeks. They pressed their thighs together, Kaito’s black shorts had ridden up his legs so that now he showed a lot more skin than he’d initially intended.  
         His flesh was hot against Astral’s, which was cooler, almost room temperature. Astral still wore no clothes even after all this time, and he was tangible (although he could still fly, and he was mildly see-through.) Now that they were closer, Haruto sat on their lap, taking both of their free hands and holding them together to his stomach, he laced their fingers together. At this, Kaito made a guttural noise that Astral couldn’t quite recognize as a pleasant or unpleasant reaction, but he did recognize the red on Kaito’s cheeks growing deeper. A blushing Kaito (especially in abundance) was so rare Astral instantly treasured this night as a whole - he heard Haruto giggle, which brought him out of his thoughts with a large smile, that Kaito stared at before forming a small smile of his own.  


* * *

  
  
         As this all occurred, Yuma and Ryouga had developed into a full on tickle fight, ditching the movie entirely while still somehow managing to remain relatively quiet. The older boy now laid on his back on the blanket palette, trying to grip Yuma’s hands that were tickling his tummy, his laughter breathy and quiet. “Yuma! S-St-Stop! Ahhha-ha!” Ryouga shouted as quietly as he could, frantically moving around - he was smiling so broadly his cheeks hurt, but Yuma was far too humored by this to listen to his pleas. A smiling, laughing Ryouga was rare indeed.  
         “Who~a, Ryouga, your face is so red!!” Yuma teased, laughing at Ryouga’s futile efforts to stop his hands. Ryouga’s eyes watered as his head flew back while a soundless laugh erupted from him. Yuma finally stopped, marveling proudly at the damage done.  
         After a moment Ryouga’s laughter died down, and he was left panting. He sat up with a smile, wiping his tears away, “I can’t believe you did that.” he said, groaning.  
         “Pfft, why’s that?”  
         “Because you should know… that I’m gonna get you back ten times worse!!” Ryouga suddenly pounced on the younger boy, snatching his hands in one while his other hand went for Yuma’s chest. Immediately, Yuma bubbled with laughter, it being far louder than he’d intended. Ryouga quickly covered his mouth with the hand he had been using to tickle, leaning in to whisper into the boy’s ear. _“Shhh…”_ Was all he had to utter for Yuma to understand that the other three were still watching the movie. Yet the close proximity of Ryouga’s face to his ear made his cheeks hot, and he nodded wordlessly. Suddenly their position, with Yuma on his back, hands held above his head and a hand covering his mouth, and Ryouga straddling his hips dawned on him and the blush on his face intensified.  
         He looked into the boy above him’s navy blue eyes, Ryouga’s face went from a serious one to a carefree smirk once more, his warm hand that was on Yuma’s mouth coming to rest on Yuma’s right hip for a moment before sliding up and over, his fingers wiggling over his tummy. Yuma giggled, aware that the others would appreciate it if he were quiet while the movie played.  
         Yuma tried to free his hands, but so far to no avail - and as Ryouga’s hand went higher towards his chest, he found himself more desperate, laughing harder. Finally, his right hand was free after slipping through Ryouga’s strong grip, and with it he grabbed Ryouga’s left hand. To this, the older boy grinned, “You can’t land me that easily, Yuma!” he boasted, then grabbed his hand again. Now he held both of Yuma’s hands once again, with both of his hands. He held them above Yuma’s head, but he could no longer tickle the boy.  
         “You’ve got another thing coming if you think you can beat me, Ryouga! _Kattobingu da, ore!!”_ Yuma whispered loudly, and with that he freed his hands and grabbed Ryouga’s wrists, then switched their positions. Ryouga’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ in surprise, as he looked up to Yuma.  
         “But my revenge… you’re just adding to it!” Ryouga growled with a grin, switching their positions. He was on top again, Yuma below him, laughing.  
         “Not if I can help it!!” Yuma rolled over, on top once more.  
         “Oh, you’re helping it, alright!” Ryouga retorted, flipping themselves over again so that he was, again, on top.  
         “Rrggh!”  
         “Arrggh!”  
         Before they knew it they rolled all the way off the blanket palette, and now they were against the cold wall. Still, they struggled.  
         “Ahh! Hahahaha -ah!” Yuma laughed, trying to catch Ryouga’s hands but with no luck. Ryouga tickled Yuma to tears, grinning down at the boy.  
         “St-stop! I’m gonna- ahahahahaha!” Yuma curled into himself, trying to evade Ryouga’s attacks. Finally, Ryouga stopped, and Yuma was left panting, wiping away tears. After a moment, he yawned.  
         “Tired?” The older boy asked, with a satisfied expression. Yuma rubbed his eyes,  
         “No, I’m not…” he yawned again. Ryouga scoffed,  
         “Liar.”  he then got off of Yuma, leaned over and grabbed a blanket, and pulled it over. He set it on Yuma before grabbing a pillow, then throwing it at the boy’s face. “Go to bed already.”  
         Yuma grabbed the pillow and set it under his head, before facing Ryouga, “You’re going to sleep too, right..?”  
         “Yeah.” Ryouga got up, but before he could move Yuma grabbed his shirt.  
         “Uh, wait…” Yuma whispered softly, suddenly bashful. “Sleep with me?”  
         “Wha…” Ryouga’s cheeks turned pink, Yuma’s carmine eyes looking into his intently. “Okay… I don’t see why not.” He returned to Yuma’s side, and laid next to him on his left side. They had to share a pillow since Ryouga only grabbed one, and he didn’t feel like getting up again. Yuma smiled at Ryouga before closing his eyes, and moving closer to cuddle the older boy. At first Ryouga only laid there, too embarrassed to snuggle up to Yuma. Once he believed the other to be asleep though, he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close under the large blanket.  
         “Goodnight, Yuma.” Ryouga whispered, before resting his head above Yuma’s tenderly, the blush on his cheeks never leaving.  
         “G’night, Ryouga.” Yuma smiled.  


* * *

  
  
         The movie was nearing it’s end. Haruto had long since fallen asleep in Astral and Kaito’s joined lap, and once the movie’s credits rolled both Kaito and Astral found themselves at a loss as to what to do now. Astral gently spoke first,  
         “It seems Haruto has fallen asleep… I will put him to bed beside me, as there is more room now, if that’s alright with you.” He glanced to Yuma and Ryouga’s sleeping, cuddling forms near the wall with a smile before looking back to Haruto.  
         “Good idea.” Kaito whispered simply, unlinking himself from Astral. He watched as Astral lifted his little brother gently into his arms, before laying him down a good distance beside him, resting his head on the pillow and pulling the blanket up and over Haruto’s chest. Then, to his surprise, Astral returned to his side, wrapped an arm around him and linked their hands together again. Kaito was speechless for a moment, before collecting himself enough to speak up.  
         “We don’t have to sit like this anymore, you know.” He stated, face blank yet his heart continued to race in his chest, his cheeks red.  
         “Perhaps not, but I find this position quite comfortable... if you're fine with it?” Astral replied in a hushed tone, before nuzzling his head into Kaito’s chest. Kaito strained himself not to gasp, and instead he sighed lightly, trying to pull it off as a groan - but not succeeding. Astral smiled softly at this.  
         “Whatever… at least lay down first, I’m sure that would be much more comfortable.”  
         “Ah, you’re right.” Astral moved away before laying down, Kaito following suit. They faced each other, Kaito’s icy blue eyes locked onto Astral’s heterochromic ones. Kaito would never admit that he was too embarrassed to make the first move, or that he was overjoyed when Astral decided to take that liberty after a few seconds of staring into each other’s eyes. The spiritual being’s left arm came to rest on Kaito’s hip, pulling him closer. To Astral’s mild surprise, Kaito did the same, before his hand came to rest on Astral’s cheek gingerly. Astral smiled, placing his hand atop Kaito’s before finally closing his eyes. Kaito did the same, smiling faintly.  
         "Goodnight, Astral."  
         "Pleasant dreams, Kaito."  


* * *

  
  
         Astral and Kaito always had a certain tension surrounding them since they dueled inside the Emperor's Key long ago. Some sort of attraction that blossomed after everything happened and the world was at last saved -  
         Kaito opened his eyes, awake after sensing a particular set of eyes on him - and he sighed when he saw Astral, smiling at him like he hadn't moved a muscle since he 'fell asleep' (he isn't sure astral beings sleep, and he didn’t have the time; or rather, the interest, to find out.)  
         "What are you staring at?"  
         "Well, I was admiring your sleeping form, but you are awake now. I am still admiring you, though."  
         Kaito may have grimaced outwardly at the cheesiness, but inside he was giddy, his heart already fluttering. Astral scooted closer, and Kaito found his cheeks burning, blood rushing to them quickly and turning them pink. He gasped when he felt Astral's cool finger trace his lower lip, bedroom eyes gazing up to him. He never knew Astral could be so sultry.  
         Next he knew, Astral's purple tongue was against his pink one, lips slippery and soft. He closed his eyes and kissed back just as passionately, slowly. He felt Astral's hand press into his lower back, pulling his hips closer to his own. They stopped kissing for while, Kaito seeing that Astral's eyes were lidded as he licked his lips of his saliva. Kaito was embarrassed, but he didn't feel the need to say anything as he was pushed onto his back, Astral moving to sit on his hips.  
         "You're heavy." He groaned, but he averted his gaze. _Such a bad liar_.  
         "Am I?" Astral teased, knowing full well that he was known to be as light as a feather. "Heavy _enough?"_ He asked as he began to move his hips, grinding against Kaito's crotch.  
         He was rewarded with a gasp from Kaito, then the blond quickly covered his mouth, looking from Haruto to Yuma and Ryouga. "Astral... we can't, here..." He whispered, then he rolled his eyes heavenly when Astral only continued to pleasure him through his black shorts.  
         He was surprised to find Astral begin to grin before leaning down, whispering into his ear in a volume almost inaudible. "You're not wearing anything under these shorts, are you?" He heard Astral's earrings clink against themselves as he pulled away to look into his eyes. Kaito's face was unreadable, a mix between shock and even more embarrassment.  
         Astral came close again, whispering once more, "You knew this would happen, hmm?" He licked Kaito's ear before sucking on the lobe. Finally Kaito moaned softly, only nodding, guilty as charged. When he was first invited it was all he could think about - He shivered at the feeling of Astral's tongue against his ear, the erection in his shorts growing harder - and of course, Astral could feel it against his crotch.  
         Suddenly Astral felt Kaito's hands on his hips, rubbing himself against him, his breathing heavy. "Kaito..." He gasped softly, before kissing him. Astral’s hands felt up Kaito’s hips to under his shirt, where he rested them on the young man’s chest. They separated for a moment so Astral could remove the shirt, he then tossed it aside. His hands then returned to lay on Kaito's chest, the blond’s soft, light pink nipples hardening under his caress.  
         “Sometimes I wish I had nipples. They seem so sensitive, just look,” Astral whispered, thumbs rubbing circles around them. “You’re enjoying this very much.”  
         Kaito whined softly, pulling Astral’s hands away. “You tease too much, Astral, get to the point.”  
         To this, Astral tilted his head to the left slightly, confused. “But Kaito… you love it when I tease you, don't you?” Pale blue hands slid down the young man’s waist, slipping under his shorts and rubbing his thighs. Kaito inhaled, eyes closed.  
         “God, _yes_ … wait, don't, I can't - I don't want to wake the others.” Again Kaito caught Astral’s hands in his, pulling them away to him. Astral leaned down and began to kiss at his neck, nipping gently in a way that made Kaito shudder, chills running down his spine. As one of Kaito’s hands held Astral’s against his chest, the other rose to pet his soft, shiny white hair. Astral's kisses traveled higher, taking Kaito’s lips in his. He pulled away after a moment, sucking on the man’s bottom lip for a second.  
         He locked eye contact with the him before taking his hands back, and lowering Kaito’s black shorts with them - just enough so that his growing erection was out. Kaito had finally given in, turning his face away, ashamed that they were doing this in _Yuma’s_ home, _while_ guests were over, _sleeping_ \- including his own little brother. He inhaled a shuddered breath, Astral’s fingers wrapping around his cock. He began stroking it, before he lowered himself to take it into his mouth.  
         “Augh… Astral…” Kaito moaned as he looked down to the other, lips trembling. Astral only hummed in response, opening his mouth so that Kaito could see his tongue move around the head of his erection. The blond leaned on his elbows, eyes lidded in a lusty gaze, he licked his lips anxiously. “Don’t stop…” he breathed heavily, voice as quiet as he could make it.  
         The spirit closed his eyes, letting Kaito’s dick slide down his semi-translucent throat. Kaito whined, legs spreading a bit. He began to pant, and Astral used the back of his tongue to please the tip of the erection in his mouth, his hands soothing the skin of Kaito’s thighs. Kaito whimpered, hips stuttering. “Astral… I-I don’t think I’ll last much longer.”  
         “Mhm.” was the only response he got, and he took it as an answer. He bit the corner of his bottom lip, inhaled and released a broken cry as he came down Astral’s throat. The stuttered a few more moans as he rode his orgasm out, hips jolting, shoving his cock deeper into Astral’s mouth, but the spirit didn’t seem to mind in the least. When deemed finished, he pulled away, wiping his lips on his arm. He had a smug smile on as he fixed Kaito’s shorts and handed him his shirt back.  
         “What’s with that smirk, hmm?” Kaito smiled, adorning the garment once more.  
         “Oh nothing, I just thought a certain someone told me he didn’t want to ‘wake the others’.” Turquoise lips curled further upward as heterochromic eyes observe Kaito blanch and turn to face the corner, seeing Ryouga with eyes as wide as dish plates.  
         “Uh…” The boy who had woken to moans stammered unintelligibly.  
         “Oh, Jesus.”  
         Yuma stirred, then, uncovering himself from the blankets over Ryouga’s crotch, his hair a mess. “Someone call my name?” He asked sleepily. Ryouga turned red.  
         “Oh, my god. Did you two… too...”  
         Now Haruto moved from his spot in the blankets, sleepy, “What’s going on, Nii-san?”  
         Kaito face palmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even seen Indiana Jones lol


End file.
